


Itch Needing Scratched

by PaperFox19



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Orgasm, Anal Sex, Bottom Shiro, Hurt/Comfort, Hyperinflation, Kissing, M/M, Male Solo, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Shower Sex, Yaoi, robot arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-07-28
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:11:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiro gained more than experience in combat from his time with the Galra empire. An itch he desperately needed scratched.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Itch Needing Scratched

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

Itch Needing Scratched

Shiro gained more than experience in combat from his time with the Galra empire. An itch he desperately needed scratched.

-x-

Shiro was in the shower, thankfully his metal arm was water proof and needed no removal. The male had black hair with a bit of white at his forehead. He spent so much time at the Galra Empire, most of it was a blank.

Still the time there had changed him, and he thought he was fine. As the hot water poured over his body, his fine pecs and rock hard abs. Muscled arm and legs washing down to his feet. Water poured down his back, and between his fine ass cheeks.

His cock was a solid 7 inches, with an incredible girth and he had big balls. Something he didn’t understand is before he was captured, he had a nice man bush and hairy balls, but now he was clean shaven. ‘What happened to me?’

He rested his forehead against his bare arm. Images flashed through his mind, he gasped as his cock stood at attention. “What the?!” he suddenly felt a strange sensation run through him.

Ass cheeks clenched as his hole spasmed. “Ohhh!” his cock lurched forward and he braced himself against the wall.

A voice from the past echoed in his mind. ‘Are you feeling it yet, it’s been awhile hasn’t it?’

“I don’t know what you are talking…” a sensation raced through him. His insides began to tingle. “What is happening to me?”

His metal hand suddenly circled his manhood. “Ahh!” the metal hand began stroking him. It felt good really good. ‘When was the last time I jerked off?’

He couldn’t remember, but the thought made his body hot all over. He got this weird itch inside him. His metal hand dropped and went back, spreading his cheeks.

Shiro’s eyes widened. He couldn’t stop a cold wet finger circling his tight pucker. ‘Oh fuck!’ the metal finger rocked in and out. ‘Why can’t I stop, it feels so good.’

Another finger was added. ‘I’ve never touched back here before it feels so good!’ he brought his human hand down to stroke his aching length.

He pumped his cock fast as his metal hand added a third finger, stirring up his insides.

A voice from the past echoed in his mind. ‘Look at him, he’s really going wild. Doesn’t matter he can’t cum like that.’

He didn’t know who was talking, but an image flashed in his mind. He was on the floor his legs spread as three fingers worked his hole as he stroked his cock. He was drooling as his cock wept on the cell’s floor.

The image sent pleasure coursing through his veins. Three fingers worked his hole, twisting and turning up his insides. He stroked his penis faster and faster, but no matter how much he stroked or how much he played with his sweet spot, he couldn’t cum.

‘Please I need to cum, I haven’t felt like this since…’ his mind flashed back. He trembled and was brought to his knees. ‘It itches, it itches, it itches please someone help me!’ the door opened and Lance came in. Towel draped over his shoulder, his long 10 inch dick swinging free between his knees.

“Shiro?” Lance gasped. The male didn’t stop, fingering his hole.

“Lance ah ah ah ah!” he panted and groaned. His flesh hand released his cock knowing it was useless, he couldn’t cum not like this he needed something more.

Lance blushed, and felt his cock stir. It rose to its full 11 inch length. “I-I-I-I…I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to interrupt I’ll go.”

“No!” Shiro moaned. Lance froze at the desperation in his voice. He removed his metal fingers and spread his cheeks, metal and flesh hand spreading his firm butt and exposing his gaping hole. “Please, I need you to fuck me!”

“What?!” Lance’s eyes widened, and his cock twitched at the thought.

“Please, it’s so hot inside and I need to cum. If I don’t I think I’ll go crazy.” It was a huge temptation. Lance licked his lips.

“Are you sure about this Shiro?” he walked over to him. The older male raised his hips higher, chest resting on the ground, Lance could see his aching cock twitching between his legs.

“Please Lance,” he wiggled his hips.

“Alright don’t regret this after.” he stuck his cock under the shower spray and got it nice and wet. He stroked his cock a bit and looked at Shiro’s sexy wet body. Hard muscles flushed, and drenched in water.

Lance turned off the spray and got behind Shiro. “I’ll go slow.” he let the tip kiss his pucker. He pushed in and Shiro moaned, but not in pain pure pleasure. Lance wasn’t even half way in and Shiro suddenly tightened around him.

“Lance!” he came blowing his load all over the white floor.

“Whoa!” Shiro wasn’t done, as the last spurts of his seed hit the floor he suddenly pushed back, impaling himself on the male’s rod. “Fuck Shiro!”

“So big, so full, so good!”

“Are you okay?” he asked, running his hands up his sides.

“Better than okay, move please.” his whole body was trembling.

“Are you sure?” he caressed the male’s back.

“Yes now fuck me, that’s an order.” his tone was rough. Lance couldn’t help but smirk.

“Yes sir,” he began to move, pulling out and Shiro moaned. He actually pulled all the way out and tapped his hole a few times, before thrusting back inside, burying himself balls deep in the older man.

“Yes!” the friction, it felt so familiar yet better. Lance’s dick worked in and out of his hole. Their hips met in a loud wet clap, of skin striking skin.

“Shiro so good.”

“Lance faster!”

“Yes sir!” he held the male’s hips and really gave it to him. From just getting fucked Shiro came again, his big balls emptying their stored seed. Then he felt it, a light shift in his thrusts had Lance’s thick dick brushing his sweet spot with every thrust.

He couldn’t control his moans, and when Lance reached around and began stroking his dick he couldn’t stop the release that followed. A massive puddle of cum formed beneath him.

Lance was losing control too, he kept thrusting into Shiro’s orgasmic clenching. “Damn so tight I’m gonna cum!”

“Do it, cum inside me!”

“Here it cums!” he came, giving one final thrust and ramming Shiro’s sweet spot dead on. He came hard, each spurt pelting his prostate. Shiro arched his back, cumming for the last time and he collapsed into the puddle of his own cum.

He shook in pleasure as he was filled with semen. Hot fresh baby batter flooded his hole, coating his insides and the itch was gone. After Lance was finished cumming he removed his cock and Shiro whined at the loss. His hole began to leak, Lance’s semen dribbling out and running down his taint and balls.

“I remember now.”

“Huh?” Lance blinked.

“It’s nothing,” he smiled. “Lance you are amazing.”

Lance wasn’t stupid he could put the dots together. “Did the Galra army do stuff like that to you?”

“It doesn’t matter.” he sat up, his chest, pecs, abs and crotch completely soaked in cum.

“Yes it does!” Lance snapped, grabbing Shiro’s shoulders. “I like you a lot Shiro, you are so strong and smart and sexy, you are better me in so many ways. I don’t want to hurt you ever mphf!”

He was silenced with a kiss. Shiro pulled him down for a kiss. “And that’s what matters.”

“Huh?” he blinked in surprise.

“I can’t change the past, but I can move on from it. I feel this itch inside and this powerful need to be fucked grips me tight. I need to be fucked and filled with cum” he wrapped his arms around Lance’s waist. “Lance can you love me, will you take care of me?”

Lance was stunned, but he smiled and stroked Shiro’s hair. “Yeah, I love you.”

“You were great, the best and you…you made me feel loved.” he kisses the male again. “I love you too.”

“Leave it to me, whenever that itch comes along I’ll be happy to scratch it with my big dick.” he stated proudly.

“Thank you Lance.” he got an idea. He turned the shower on and it sprayed the two. “I think I’m feeling an itch in the back of my throat.” he wasn’t.

“You don’t say.” Lance’s cock twitched back to life.

“Oh yeah.” Shiro got to taste the biggest cock he’d ever seen, as the shower spray washed away their seed. Sex with Lance wasn’t like what happened when he was captured. It was pure and he wanted more of this warmth and love.

The boys showered up and left after having their fun. Shiro spent a lot of time with Lance after that. It was there little secret. Lance may not be able to change the past but he could give Shiro an amazing future, full of love and passion.

They had sex, even times when Shiro topped, and if that itch came a knocking Lance be around for topping.

End


End file.
